


Gavin's Own Robo-Cop

by brennivin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Connor can't consent as a non-deviant soooooo, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, I'm running out of jokes about robot blowjobs, M/M, Robot Sex, new and improved blow job software version 2.0, not cute dirty talk I mean nasty filthy degenerate talk, robo-cop references, software instability caused by horniness, there is puppy play but only if u squint and grit your teeth real hard, ultra high tech succ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Gavin and Connor have an encounter at the station that has an unexpected outcome. Connor is just trying to be the ideal colleague, as he's been programmed to be.





	Gavin's Own Robo-Cop

“Oh, if it isn’t Robo Cop.”

Connor had only entered the bathroom in his search for the Lieutenant, who wasn’t responding to his calls despite the fact they were both needed at the crime scene. He hadn’t expected to run into Detective Reed again. The man looked him up and down like he was inspecting him.

“Yes, it’s me, Connor. I appreciate that little joke, by the way. It’s funny considering the similarities between myself and the film’s concept.”

Reed frowned. “Are you talking back to me, tin can?”

He shook his head. “Of course not, Detective.”

The man stepped dangerously close to Connor, trapping him between his body and the wall. The android began constructing possible escape routes in case of conflict. He knew that Reed showed unpredictable and often problematic behaviour around androids from previous interactions. It was a tendency known as sadism, or “schadenfreude”, according to a quick search.

“No. You’d better not.” He growled, peering into his blank face. “You’d better be a good little android and keep quiet.”

He’d already searched most of the station, so he set aside his objective to find the Lieutenant and a new one settled into his programming. Following Reed’s orders for now would be the best way to achieve his goals today without sustaining any damage or being inconvenienced. His LED blinked yellow to indicate that he was processing new orders.

“Understood, Detective. I won’t make any unnecessary fuss.”

He threw up his eyebrows at how quick Connor was to obey. There was something peculiar in his expression that the android couldn’t quite put a finger on.

“Get in here.” He commanded, dragging him into the stall nearby. Connor’s LED flashed red for a second as he was temporarily confused.

“Get down on your knees, now, Connor.”

He flickered again and then did as he was told, dropping elegantly onto the tiled floor without missing a beat.

“No fucking way… maybe I can get some real use out of you.” He remarked, working his belt open.

“I have many functions to assist me in bonding, detective.” Connor responded. “I may be able to assist you in this way.”

Maintaining a positive relationship with his colleagues was crucial to making the investigation run smoothly. He had to blend in and make sure the team were working in good sync.

His new objective updated, instructing him to please Detective Reed. He took his erection into his hand, watching his face twitch and react as he stroked him cautiously.

“Yeah. A little faster.”

He moved faster, observing the weight and feel of his cock in his hand. He listened to Gavin’s moans and adjusted the stimulation accordingly.

“Ah, fuck.” He panted, fucking into Connor’s hand. “More.”

There wasn’t anything else he could do with just his hands, so Connor took a moment to do some quick searches online again and changed his approach.

Gavin gasped as Connor licked the head and tucked a hand into his pants to hold his balls. He watched, impressed, as the android opened his mouth for him and sucked on the tip of his cock.

“I thought CyberLife programmed you to be a detective, not a slut.” He remarked. “Or is that something you learned on your own?”

There was a moment of instability in Connor’s software brought on by that question. He shook it off, though, and continued. Of course he hadn’t learned things on his own. He learned whatever he needed to in order to advance his investigation. He had learned these techniques to improve his efficiency, not out of desire.

Gavin’s mouth dropped open as Connor took him into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat. He swallowed, and the artificial muscle inside flexed around Reed’s cock.

“Fuck, maybe they did build you to be a slut.” He mumbled, tangling his fingers into Connor’s hair and thrusting as deep as he could manage into his throat.

Connor let out an involuntary moan, not sure where it had come from. His objective had been to please Detective Reed. He observed another instability notification, which he promptly ignored.

Reed chuckled weakly between his ragged breaths. “They made you specifically to blend in with the team, huh? Made you a cock sleeve more like.”

His software reacted even more harshly to that, and he ignored it again.

He fucked Connor’s face with reckless abandon, and the android allowed him to do so. His moans were simply his learning programme taking on actions for Reed’s entertainment, he told himself. There was no need to read that as a software instability. He was no deviant. He whined every time the head slid into his throat, tightening the opening and initiating a soft vibration setting.

“Ah, God. Fuck. I love that.” Reed gasped, pulling on Connor’s hair and leaning back against the stall door as he lost his composure. “M-more. More.”

Connor increased the frequency of his vibrations. He was glad that he had been equipped with these functions. They were only intended as a last resort in case all other routes of bonding failed, but in the case of people like Detective Reed they were very valuable.

“Nhhgh, Connor. Oh, fuck, Connor.” He groaned, biting his lip as he rutted into his throat one last time.

The android registered a large deposit of semen filling up his throat compartment, noticing that it was a bit more than the average amount. He allowed Reed to finish completely, waiting until the twitching stopped and he felt the erectile tissue soften. Once he was done Connor lifted his head off of the man’s cock.

“Oh, Jesus.” Reed panted. “I heard androids were great in the sack but I didn’t believe it.”

Meanwhile, Connor was analysing his DNA and including the sample into his data file on the detective. Once that was done he looked up to try and gauge the success of his task.

“I always succeed in my mission, Detective.”

Reed turned red when he said that. “Fuck. I’m gonna do that again some time, if that’s how good it feels.”

“Some androids are also equipped with fully working genitalia components, Detective-”

Reed put a hand over his mouth and shoved him out of the stall.

“Alright, enough. Go find your master, little puppy.”

Connor wandered sheepishly out of the bathroom, cycling through his objectives again and scanning the office for the Lieutenant one more time. It seemed he was not yet here.

He supposed a visit to his home might be needed.

**Author's Note:**

> ///by the way I'm still open for a variety of art/written commissions here: http://fav.me/ddbs3s1


End file.
